


Rather Tempting

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron gives Hermione an offer she can't refuse.





	Rather Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Checkmated prompt Books.   


* * *

**Rather Tempting**  

 

“Honestly Ron I will not do it. It is way too vulgar.”

 

“Aw come on Hermione, you don’t always have too be the perfect student.” 

 

“As Head Girl I have a reputation too uphold. Just because you can goof off any time you want to does not mean that I can.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. “Then how do you explain last night? If I recall correctly, the same Head Girl pulled me into the Transfiguration classroom and had her wicked way with me right there on McGonagall’s desk.” 

 

Hermione flushed a deep red and refused too look Ron in the eye. “That was different.”

 

“So then last week when Filch caught us in that broom cupboard on the second floor, that was different too right?”

 

Hermione sputtered indignantly and Ron knew he had her. 

 

“Come on love, know one will know. Besides I reckon you like a spot of danger, otherwise you wouldn’t hang around with me and Harry so much.”

 

“Well, who else is going too stop you two idiots from getting yourselves killed?”

 

“Right, you help save my neck and I help loosen you up. So how about it?” 

 

“I told you Ron those books are sacred!”

 

“What about if I promise too do my homework early every night this week?”

 

Hermione bit her lip it was rather tempting.

 

“Okay Ron,” she breathed, giving in. “We can snog in the library.”

    


End file.
